Little Red Maple Leaf
by mais-la
Summary: Kinky! Canada/Reader Almost 'Little Red Riding Hood' to an extent, hence the name. BDSM-y goodness now posted!
1. The Wolf

[Name] took a deep breath. Oh Canada. The air was clean, the sites were beautiful. Especially what she liked to refer as 'her' mountain. It had no hiking trails on it, and not another human in sight for miles. This time, she'd gone a different way, on the other side of the mountain. Finding some brand new scenery might do her good on one of her several trips to 'find' herself.

Although… Perhaps she shouldn't have chosen a new location for her camping trip. She felt… watched, for some reason. [Name] shook it off. It was probably just from being alone in the woods. She'd get over it in a few minutes, maybe hours. No problem.

"E-excuse me!"

The voice startled [Name] to the point of her letting out a scream. Not that it would've mattered, but it was a knee-jerk reaction. She whipped around to see a sheepish-looking boy walking up to her. "P-pardon me." He reiterated himself.

"Matthew?" [Name] inquired, "What a weird coincidence." She laughed, lightly. Actually, she was happy. She'd hiked with him in a group, here, before and clearly, he took a liking to it!

"What's all that stuff with you?" Matthew asked. He seemed a bit… [Name] didn't know. Weary? She shrugged it off, it was probably just the wind coupled with his soft voice making him sound like that. "Camping?"

[Name] nodded, "Yes, but I usually camp on the other side of the mountain. This is my first time on this side." Matthew nodded. It seemed as if he knew this side of the mountain well.

"Here," Matthew offered, "I'll go with you a bit farther up the mountain. I know this side pretty well and I can make sure you don't get yourself into any messes." [Name] agreed, and they walked on for a couple more hours.

[Name] laughed at something Matthew said. He was so adorable! Aside from the hiking trip with him and a couple others, why had she not spoken to him more, before? What he was doing on this mountain alone puzzled her, in a good way, as she had told him. He just blushed lightly and nodded.

"Y-you know… I hope it isn't too much of me but… I have a cabin a bit further up, if you'd like to stay there. I don't live with anyone, so, it'd be okay. And I'm sure it's a lot more comfortable than a tent and sleeping bag." Matthew said this while his eyes were averted and he was blushing madly.

He was so cute! [Name] thought. And totally harmless, she decided. What bad could come from a warm bed? She agreed and followed him up to the cabin, continuing their friendly conversation on the way.


	2. What a Nice, Big Cabin You Have

Matthew's cabin was completely charming. It was rustic and woodsy and made [Name] feel completely at home. She dropped her bags on the ground next to the door and gawked. "It's… beautiful."

Matthew chuckled modestly, "Thank you." He placed his bags down next to hers and his stomach growled. He blushed positively red and covered his stomach with his arm.

"Oh, it's dinner time, isn't it?" [Name] asked, she walked to her bag and began to get things from within it.

"_Non_!" Matthew said, walking over hurriedly, "I'll cook you dinner! How does stew sound?" What a sweetheart! Letting you stay at his cabin, cooking you dinner, and you two got along! "I'll cook, you can check out the cabin."

[Name] nodded and sat on the couch, letting her eyes merrily wander the aesthetics. About a half hour later, Matthew called out to tell her it was ready.

He set their places at the two-person table, two bowls of stew and two glasses of water. The stew smelled absolutely delicious, it made [Name]'s mouth water. She sat down and grabbed her spoon, starving. Matthew smiled and [Name] dug in. She didn't even notice Matthew not touching his bowl.

[Name] looked up, "This is really delicious." She noted. Matthew didn't reply. He simply kept smiling, as adorable as before. The moment that she went to think that was a little suspicious was the moment her eyes became heavy and she promptly passed out. Matthew was at the unconscious [Name]'s side in a second, grabbing her and beginning to carry her to the basement. All he could do was smirk.


	3. Everything a Big Bad Wolf Could Want

[Name]'s eyes fluttered open to a… confusing scene, to say the least. The room was dimly lit and she didn't know where she was. She'd never seen this room before in her life. Memories came flooding back to her. Oh yeah… "M—matthew?" She called out. The room got clearer. She was… tied to a… bed? What the hell? No… He was too… No…

"Hello, [Name]. How are you doing?" He was still smiling. [Name] squinted, confusedly.

"Matthew… what the hell is this?" [Name] whispered. Part of her was hopeful the actual culprit was still around. She was in denial that sweet, innocent Matthew could have… drugged her and tied her up to a bed!

Matthew seemed to take a second to gather his thoughts and his speech. "I…" He still stuttered. "I'm not going let you not notice me anymore." [Name]'s eyes went wide, "A-and more than that. I… I'm going to make you…" He seemed to get increasingly nervous. "Scream my name." The last part was spoken kind of quickly, and a little bit unsurely.

[Name]'s eyes were as wide as they could be. "M-matthew, I had no clue you felt th-"

"It's too late, [Name]. We're doing things my way, this time." He looked so determined it was almost adorable, if it wasn't a bit sexy. He even cut her off! "I hope you don't mind this…" [Name] almost looked at him incredulously but didn't get a chance to because his lips came slamming down on hers.


	4. What Full Lips You Have

The kiss was clumsy, at first, but so passionate that [Name] couldn't have cared less and it escalated rapidly.

He brought his hand behind her neck to pull her more into the kiss which tightened the silk ties around her wrists a little bit. She was too busy to notice. With his free hand, he traced a path, lightly with his fingertips, from her neck down to her waist. [Name] couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips. She knew Mattie couldn't really be rough, even when he was trying.

Matthew pulled back when he heard the giggle and scowled, "W-what?" He stammered. His mind seemed to flash back to the moment and an idea seemed to cross his mind. [Name] lay there, regaining her breath, a little bit anxious for what was to follow. When Matthew returned, he was carrying something in his hand, but it was hidden behind his back.

"M-Matthew, what is tha-" Her question was swiftly cut off by a smack to the inner thigh via a black riding crop. She let out a surprised yelp, and then became even more surprised by a detail that had escaped her earlier. She was in her bra and panties. Part of her wanted to go 'Go Matthew!' and the other part wanted to question his sanity.

"Don't talk back to me." Even though he was using the same quiet voice he'd always had, it seemed more… confident and more intimidating. It was a brand new side of Matthew and was… quite attractive, actually. Did she or did she not want this? [Name] couldn't figure it out. Matthew kissed her again and her mind was made.

Now Matthew knew what he was doing, and had the confidence to do it. He set the riding crop beside him and as he kissed [Name] his hands slid down to grope her breasts. After a little bit he decided that over the bra simply wasn't good enough. [Name] thanked the lord her bra clasped in the front so he wouldn't have to rip it off. He brought up his hands once more. Once her bra was dealt with, he began to toy with her breasts. He rubbed her nipples roughly with his palms before cupping them and tweaking her nipples with his thumbs, quickly over and over again. [Name] let out a moan which only encouraged the usually timid man.

The moan was nice, but it wasn't good enough for Matthew. She wasn't screaming yet. He withdrew from her breasts and grabbed the riding crop again. Her eyes gazed up at him worriedly, wondering what he was going to do. Her body tensed up in anticipation. His two cracks of the riding crop were quick and precise, one each per breast. [Name] cried out at the pleasure and pain induced by the smacks and then shivered as the sensation rapidly changed by Matthew dragging his tongue across one.

A lonely mewl escaped her mouth when Matthew sat up. No. It still wasn't good enough. She had to be _begging_ him. His frown turned into a sadistic of a smirk that Matthew could have. He grabbed her panties and slowly ripped them off, staring [Name] in the face, with the same smirk. Once he was done, he gently blew on her heat before getting up and moving to where he was keeping his toys. He had the perfect one for this. It was a little bit… naughtier, but it was too late now. He grabbed it and returned, holding it out in his hand, sure she wouldn't know what it was anyway.

[Name] squinted at the object. What _was_ that? It was shaped almost like an arrowhead. Matthew lunged forward and inserted the lubricated anal vibrator before she could look cross at it. He flicked the switch on the bottom and [Name] tensed up, every muscle in her body. Even after a few moments, she was shaking. Matthew shook his head. She'd never feel how good it felt like she. She needed to relax. He got onto the bottom portion of the bed and bent down.

Matthew nuzzled her heat gently, just to let her know that he was there. He then went on with his plan. Leaning forward a bit, he quickly nipped her sensitive nub of flesh. [Name] tensed up more. She couldn't keep on tensing up like that, she'd pass out. Matthew was worried. What to do to make her relax…

He stuck out his tongue and dragged it slowly and roughly up and then down her slit, causing [Name] to finally sigh and relax. Tension began building in her groin then. The vibrator did do wonders as was Matthew's tongue. As it swirled around her clit [Name] moaned again. His pace increased and he reached back to turn the vibration stronger. Her head was swimming with pleasure now, "Matthew…" just rolled off of her tongue.

Her breathing was becoming deeper and more unsteady, so Matthew retrieved the vibrator and ceased his movements. He left for another moment and left [Name] panting and feeling quite empty. When he returned he held a small, silver cylindrical object attached with a wire to a remote. He smirked again. "You'll like this one", he promised.

Taking a moment to flick her clit with his pointer finger, he inserted the device and pushed it in, gently with his finger. He also took the time to lick the moisture off of his finger, looking [Name] straight in the eyes, causing a lovely blush to surface on her already flushed face. With his other hand his thumb pressed on a button and the object began vibrating from within her. She gasped in surprise and closed her eyes.

[Name] tried to squeeze her thighs together to keep some of the lovely vibration in but Matthew was in-between them, and even if he wasn't, the restraints wouldn't have let her. Now he was going to have some fun with the device. He flicked the vibration up to high causing [Name] to pant and gasp and then set it to low again, leaving her to only groan. This continued until there were two very horny people and one was sweating, panting, and gasping. Most all, she was begging for release.

"M-Matthew. Please…" She begged, her breath coming in fast and shakily. He just kept smirking at her, and turned it onto medium for a moment. "Matth…ew…!" She groaned as he turned the remote back and forth again. He withdrew the entire device and smirked at her, leaning over her with his hands beside her head.

"What do you want?" He asked, trying to figure out the best question to ask.

"P-please…" She breathed, also trying to figure out the best words. "T-take me."

He inwardly shook his head, no. That wasn't what he was looking for. He lowered his head to gently nibble on one of her nipples before returning to his place above her, "Who… do you want?" He asked, almost sounding hopeful in the question.

"Y-you…" She began. When he didn't do anything, she panicked, "M-Matthew! C-c-Canada…!"

He silenced her pleas with a bruising, confident kiss. His fingers trailed their way down to her valley and he pressed two fingers in at her entrance, swiftly pumping them in and out to make sure she was ready for him. "Y-yesss…!" She moaned, her eyes screwing shut again as she bucked her own hips into his hand.

When the fingers withdrew, she didn't have enough time to miss them before Matthew himself was buried to the hilt within her. He let out a grunt and [Name] screamed, "Yes!" in ecstatic glee. His hands flew to her hips to angle her up to him and her hands clenched as she moaned while he pounded into her.

Matthew leaned forward to suck on one of her breasts, but before he did, he gave a particularly rough thrust and whispered, "Scream my name!" harshly. The huskiness of his voice alone was enough for her to shout, "Matthew!" Her release, which had already been building, was reaching dangerously close already as Matthew seemed trying to pound away all of his frustration over not being remembered for the last hundred years. She was already tender in the area where he was grabbing her hips and loving it. He gave her a rough kiss and leaned down to nibble at her neck, groaning her name softly, growing close to his own release.

"N-nnnnggh!" The sounds coming out of her mouth were only noises now and Matthew felt he had to remind her again, "My name!" He barked, harsher than he had been all night.

"Matthew…!" [Name] cried out. Her breath came increasingly unsteady and she sucked in a breath only to scream, "M-MATTHEW!", as her walls clenched around him and she reached her climax.

Matthew let out a long, throaty moan before spilling out inside her. He paused for a moment before releasing his rough grip on her hips and rolling over next to her, both of them panting and struggling to recover their breath.


	5. Another Big Bad Wolf?

[Name] lightly massaged her wrists, just a little sore from being in restraints all night. Once they felt a little better, she rolled over and cuddled up next to Matthew, feeling pleasantly tired, and let sleep take her.

From the corner, a white bear pondered his thoughts. 'So that's how you get people to remember you…? Maybe that guy I'm always with will finally get my name right…'

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed the fic! ^-^ Please review!


	6. Extended Ending

**Extended Ending**

As [Name] laid on next to Matthew, her head on his chest, she couldn't help but wonder… "What made you finally…" She blushed, "do what you did, anyway?" She asked.

A serious look passed over Canada's face.

"The hockey season ended."


End file.
